This invention relates to bicycles that are propelled by foot pedals.
A sport which has become increasing popular is the racing of bicycles over rough terrain. It is often difficult to constantly pedal a bicycle as it is moving over very rough terrain because the large and irregular vertical movments of the bicycle frame tend to upset the balance of the rider and distract him from the application of pressure alternately to the pedals. Also, the large shocks transmitted to the frame tire the rider and lead to damage to the frame.